


Cinderloki

by Ardeejay



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga is the best, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki likes pretty dresses, Multi, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay
Summary: Cinderella!AU. Loki finds his Prince Charming. (Spoiler alert: It’s Thor)





	Cinderloki

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....I have other things I should be writing. And chapter 2 of Sweet Child of Mine is coming, along with a sequel to my Wade/Loki fic. But here’s something else I banged out over the course of a couple of nights.

   Once, in a realm far, far away named Jotunheim, there lived a king and queen. Their names were Laufey and Farbauti and they had three sons: Helblindi, Byleistr, and Loki. Helblindi and Byleistr were big and strong and good at magic, as Frost Giants are wont to be, and brought much honor and pride to their parents and their realm. Loki however, while better at magic than either of them (little though he realized it), was also a runt, much smaller and more delicate than his elder brothers, with horns that were little more than nubs compared to theirs. Despite his best efforts he simply could not keep up with them physically, and so was always left at home to do chores when they went out hunting and exploring and all manner of other things.

    Now it so happened that there was another realm nearby, named Asgard. Asgard was ruled by King Odin and his wife, Queen Frigga. Odin and Frigga had one child, their son, Prince Thor. One day King Odin decided that it was high time that Prince Thor was married. “But darling, he must fall in love first.” Said Queen Frigga, for she was soft hearted and did not want to see her son marry simply because it was required of him.

    “That can be arranged” said Odin. “We will host a great feast and allow all eligible men and women from far and wide to attend. Surely he shall fall in love with one of them.” Queen Frigga was delighted with this idea and immediately began to plan.

   There was much excitement in the palace of Jotunheim when the invitations to the great feast arrived. “I shall win the heart of the prince!” declared Helblindi haughtily.  

   “No it shall be me who’ll win his hand!” declared Byleistr, preening. Loki however, simply stood there, staring in awe at the beautiful invitation he held with his name, Prince Loki Laufeyson, written across it. He knew he stood no chance at winning the prince’s hand. why would he ever want to marry a runt? But oh! The chance to see Asgard for himself and attend one of their royal feasts that he had heard so much about from his brothers!  He’d never wanted anything more in his life! Unfortunately Helblindi and Byleistr noticed that Loki had been invited too and began to laugh.

   “You can’t go! You have chores!” said Helblindi.

   “And even if you finish in time, you have nothing to wear!” added Byleistr. Both of them were smirking cruelly at him. Loki was heartbroken but he knew it was true. He would never be allowed to go, and even if he was, he didn’t own any of the finery his brothers had amassed during their many visits to Asgard.

   That night, Loki helped Helblindi and Byleistr get ready for the feast. He was well aware that they had ordered him to do so simply to taunt him, but he had little say in the matter and so did as he was bade. Once done, he quietly went back to scrubbing the floors, keeping his head down to hide the tears pouring down his cheeks. He was unable to bring himself to watch his parents and brothers leave.

   At the feast, Queen Frigga watched over her son. There were many, many attractive and eligible men and women there to woo the prince, but none of them seemed to be the one. Oh Thor was having a wonderful time to be sure, but none of the many people who sought to gain his hand in marriage had yet succeeded. She looked to see who else might be coming in and noticed King Laufey and Queen Farbauti and their sons making their entrance. Something seemed off though, and she quickly realized they had left their youngest son behind. She knew little of Loki, but she’d always felt it unfair that they had never let him come on any of their many diplomatic visits to Asgard. Besides, the feast was for everyone who was eligible and he was as worthy of a chance at winning Thor’s heart as anyone else. Decision made, Queen Frigga slipped on her cloak and disappeared from the feast.

   Loki was still scrubbing, imagining the feast and what it must be like as he did so, when there was a knock on the front door of the palace. Eyes wide, he crept over and tentatively opened it. It was, of course, Queen Frigga on the other side, though having never been to Asgard, Loki had no idea who she was. To him she was simply an unfamiliar blonde woman in a golden cloak. “Hello” He said bashfully, awed by her beauty and painfully aware of his own state of ragged uncleanliness.

   “Hello Prince Loki. I was sent to see why you are not in attendance at the grand feast in Asgard.” She replied gently, smiling. Loki blushed and looked down.

   “I have chores to complete and I’ll never get them done in time to go. Even if I did, I have nothing to wear. And i can’t imagine the Prince would be charmed by a Frost Giant runt.” He explained softly. Frigga’s heart broke. She couldn’t imagine why anyone would treat their son so horribly. She wrapped an arm around him, ignoring the dust and dirt on his skin and clothes.

   “I can help you Prince Loki.” She said firmly, even more determined now that he should get to come to the feast. She waited until he looked up again and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the entire palace was sparkling clean. Loki was amazed.

   “It’s all done” he said happily, excitement filling him again. It slipped away just as rapidly though, when he realize he still had a problem. “What will I wear?” He asked Frigga.

   “I can help with that too, and a disguise so that your parents shouldn’t recognize you and send you home ” she replied, smiling. She touched his cheek, letting her magic wash over him. All of the dirt and grime that coated him disappeared, leaving him as clean and sweet smelling as the castle. His jet black hair, braided up to keep it out of his way, fell down to his shoulders in soft curls. His blue, lined skin became pale and smooth, and his red eyes a sparkling green His ragged shirt and pants turned into a beautiful green and gold ball gown. A golden chain with a green, heart shaped jewel rested around his neck. Loki lit up at the sight of his new appearance, and especially his new dress.

   “It’s gorgeous”  he said, spinning around. “I’m still barefoot though.” He realized a moment later. Frigga thought for a moment before snapping her fingers again. A pair of ice slippers appeared in her hands.

   “Here you are darling” She said, quite pleased with her ingenuity, and handed them to him. Loki was thrilled and happily slid them on.

   “They fit perfectly! Thank you so much!” He said, throwing his arms around Frigga. Frigga hugged back, completely charmed by the young prince.

   “You’re very welcome my dear. But you must be home by midnight, for that’s when your slippers will melt, your new dress and necklace will disappear, and your appearance will return to normal. ” she explained. Loki nodded, expression serious.

   “I will. I promise.”  He lit up in excitement again only a moment later though, unable to hold it back for long.

   “Good. Now simply touch your necklace to travel to Asgard, and touch it again before midnight to return.” Frigga said, smiling again. He eagerly did so, and appeared on the front steps of the Asgardian palace. Nervous but excited, he walked past the guards and entered the great hall. All eyes were immediately upon him as he did so, for his beauty outshone every other person in attendance, male or female. The many eyes of course included Prince Thor, who was enchanted by this late guest. He walked over and held out a hand.

   “I am Prince Thor. Would you care to dance?” He asked, smiling hopefully. Loki blushed and nodded, smiling bashfully back.

   “I would” He replied, taking the Prince’s hand. The two were thus inseparable for the rest of the night, much to the delight of Queen Frigga, who had discreetly returned moments after Loki’s arrival. She watched with satisfaction as Prince Thor refused the hand of any other who asked, saying simply “this is my partner.”

   Alas, their time together came to an end, as all good things must. Loki was so enamored with Prince Thor that it wasn’t until the clock struck midnight that he realized he must leave. Heart heavy, he fled the castle, not wanting to be punished for traveling to the feast despite his orders, and certain that Prince Thor would no longer love him once he saw his Frost Giant form. He was in such a hurry he failed to notice that he’d lost a slippers on the front steps of the palace. Queen Frigga did however, having followed Prince Loki under the guise of stepping outside for some fresh air, and thinking quickly, she cast another spell so that the shoes would never melt, and just in time too. For just as she did, Prince Loki touched his necklace and returned to Jotunheim.

   He looked down at himself once he was safely back at home, and discovered that though he looked the same as he usually did and he was grimy and raggedly clothed as ever, one of the icy slippers remained on his foot, a souvenir of the lovely night he’d had. Pleased, he quickly tucked it away and returned to scrubbing, pretending as though he’d never left the palace at all.

   In Asgard, Prince Thor snapped out of the shock that had overtaken him when Loki had rushed away, and fled outside, hoping to catch sight of him. Unfortunately, the only thing he found was the slipper that Loki had left behind. He picked it up and tucked away before going inside, and though he he continued to feast long through the night, his heart was no longer in it.

   The next day, he carried the slipper to the King and Queen. “I will only marry the person whom this slippers fits.” He declared firmly. Frigga smiled and Odin nodded.

   “Then you shall go search for them” he declared. Thor agreed and set off before the day’s end. If either he or Odin noticed the satisfied smile still on Queen Frigga’s face, neither asked her about it.

   Thor searched high and low, in every realm of the world tree, but no one fit the slipper. Finally the only place left to look was Jotunheim. Thor’s companion hadn’t looked like a Frost Giant, but he refused to leave any stone unturned, so to Jotunheim he went.

   He began with the citizens of the realm, but word quickly spread to the royal family, thrilling them greatly. For certainly Helblindi or Byleistr would fit into the slipper, and would be able to take the Prince’s hand in marriage and become a ruler of Asgard as well as Jotunheim. They prepared a great feast for his arrival and put on their finery.

     Thor arrived just as the last dish was set out. He was tired and hungry and gratefully dined with the royal family. That is, except for Prince Loki. He was forced to eat in the kitchen with the servants. Once the food was gone and the dishes cleared away, Thor brought up the reason for his visit. He explained to them how he had fallen in love at the feast but his companion had run away and that he sought find them again using the slipper they had left behind. “And so, i bade your sons try on the slipper and see if either of them are the one I seek.” He finished. He really didn’t think either of them were, but it felt impolite not to give them a chance.

   “Of course! We’d be delighted! And I shall go first” said Helblindi silkily. He held out a foot and Thor attempted to slide the slipper on, but no matter what he tried, the tiny thing absolutely would not fit. His cheeks flushed as Byleistr quietly snickered at him.

   “The slipper is mine, not his!” He declared once Thor had given up. He took his brother’s place and held his own foot out, but his was much too large as well. Thor was completely discouraged. Perhaps he would never find the person who has stolen his heart. He stood and looked to King Laufey and Queen Farbauti. “Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll be taking my leave if you are certain there is no one else here that the slipper might belong to.” he asked. King Laufey shook his head.

   “I’m afraid not” he said. Thor sighed. His quest was indeed at its end. He began to walk away, slipper still in hand. He had just made it to the door when Loki, who had been watching everything from the kitchen, worked up the nerve to step forward.

   “Wait!” he called out as loudly as he dared. “May I try on the slipper?”  Thor turned and looked at Loki for a moment before turning back to the king and queen.

   “You said there was no one else to try the slipper on” he pointed out. Laufey waved a hand, looking entirely unconcerned.

   “Oh that’s just Loki. He’s our youngest son but he is a stunted little thing, not good for more than housework. I can assure you the slipper is not his.” He said confidently, although he was growing suspicious of the situation.

   “All the same, he shall be allowed to try it on” Thor declared. He motioned Loki into the chair and began to walk over to him. Unfortunately as he came to pass Laufey he tripped. He fell and the slipper shattered into a million glittering pieces. Thor stared at them, not moving. “No. No. It’s gone. It can’t be gone” He said softly, heartbroken. He was completely oblivious to the smirk on Laufey’s face.

   “Prince Thor?” Loki said hesitantly, voice barely above a whisper in his nervousness. His fingers fidgeted with the hem of his tunic.

   “Yes?” Thor replied. He straightened up and looked at him, curious despite his distress. Loki forced himself to look into Thor’s eyes as he replied.

   “I have the other slipper” he said softly. He’d been practicing his magic in secret, inspired by what he’d seen Queen Frigga do, and he made the second one appear in his hands. Thor lit up at the sight of it.

   “So you do” He agreed breathlessly. He knelt and gently took it from Loki, slipping it upon his foot. It, of course, fit perfectly. Thor looked back up at Loki, smiling like the sun.“Will you marry me Prince Loki?” he asked softly. Loki’s eyes went wide in shock.

   “Really?” He asked. “Even though i don’t look like i did that night?” He motioned to his Jotun form to illustrate his point. Thor nodded, gently taking Loki’s hands in his.

   “If you prefer the form you took that night, I’m sure my mother could permanently affix it. But I think you look just as beautiful like this, maybe even more so.” He replied, still smiling. Loki couldn’t stop the tears that poured down his cheeks as he threw his arms around Thor.

   “Yes! Yes I will!” He said happily. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky as to find someone who loved him just as he was. Thor happily swept him off his feet and immediately took him back to Asgard, wanting to get Prince Loki well away from his dreadful family.

   Soon after the two were wed. Thor wore his finest dress armor. Loki was proudly in his Jotun form and wore a shimmering silver ball gown that was even more beautiful than the one he’d worn to the feast, and the ice slippers upon his feet, Frigga having replaced the broken one for him. It was a gorgeous affair and Frigga was thrilled for both of her sons, for she had already taken Loki under her wing and begun teaching him all the magic he could ever want to learn. And they all lived happily ever after.

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my other stuff, there may be more one day, should I get inspired.


End file.
